The subject matter described herein relates to providing search results in response to search queries. A search engine receives search queries from one or more input sources, e.g., a client device, a server or any device that may submit a query and the search engine returns search results responsive to the queries. As another example, the search engine can receive queries from and return search results to a computing resource, such as another search engine.
The search engine can also identify resources responsive to a search query, generate search results with information about the resources, and provide search results in response to the query. Examples of resources include, e.g., documents, web pages, videos, books, sound files, etc. Other types of search results can also be provided, for example, answers to questions posed by the user, or a summary of information responsive to the user's query.